RenMasa Songfic Challenge
by satoooooomi
Summary: Random songfics about RenMasa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-**

**The rules are simple. **

**Play your phone/mp3 in shuffle mode, do this for 10 songs. You're not allowed to prepare anything. When the song plays, write a scene about the song, but first, you need to set the fandom that you want to write about. You can skip the song if you can't think of anything to write about. The length of writing is the entire duration of the song. Once it stops playing, you have stop writing. **

**And this is precisely that challenge.**

**Beta-ed by Kanterera.**

**P.S: Happy birthday Masato :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. Lenka<strong>** - Kagamine Len**

"What are you doing, Jinguji?!"

Masato pushed Ren away as hard as he could, after being forced into a kiss by him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the blond man, who merely smiled slyly.

"Hijirikawa... no, Masato," Ren corrected himself while as he closed the distance between himself and Masato, tilting the latter's face and forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Look at me, Masato… The only one I love is you. So don't worry, I will make you happy, but for now, just enjoy this."

Without warning, he captured Masato's soft lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. My Turn to Cry - EXO**

It has been two years, two long years since he left Jinguji Ren behind.

Masato's father had sent him overseas for further studies, as befitting of the heir of the Hijirikawa family. He refused to go, not when he had to abandon his lover to study something he didn't even like. But no matter how he tried to persuade his father to let him stay in Japan, his father would not listen.

"Hijirikawa, whenever you miss me, just stare up at the sky," Jinguji had told him at the airport, "Remember that we are always staring at the same sky."

Today was Christmas, and naturally, he found himself surrounded by couples everywhere he went. It made his heart ache.

Masato stared up at the grey winter, sky.

"Jinguji, what are you doing? I miss you." He whispered brokenly, unable to stop the tear that was already rolling down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Shiroi Yuki no Princess - Hatsune Miku**

Ren knew that he shouldn't be doing this.

His lover, who was currently lying on the bed with a cold, needed him. Most people would have said that he cannot be relied on when an emergency happens, but he was here to prove them wrong.

The room was silent except for the sound of Masato's heavy breathing and the ticking that came from the nearby wall clock.

Ren went up to the bed and knelt down at the bedside before lowering his lips down to kiss the man lying on the bed. When Masato didn't stir from his sleep, he increased the pressure of his lip, eventually it became a one-sided make out session.

Suddenly, the blunette on the bed woke up with a start, coughing very hard. That kiss woke him from his sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JINGUJI?!"

"I was just trying to wake you up." Jinguji answered as innocently as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Let It Go - Idina Menzel**

He has had enough of all this.

He was tired of his family's expectations for him, his father's control freak tendencies. When everyone enjoyed their childhood playing games and having fun with their friends, he was alone at home, studying what it means to be the heir of his family.

All he ever wanted was to live a normal life, just like everyone else.

And now that he was an adult and able to decide for himself, he decided to let it all go.

He will leave his family and he will escape from his father's clutches. He will break off that engagement with his so-called fiancé whom he didn't even choose for himself in the first place. He will become a professor, or even a composer, whatever. He knew that everyone in family will look down on his decision, but he no longer cared what they thought of him.

And more importantly, he knew Jinguji Ren will always have his back. Why bother about anything else when you have someone like Ren by your side?


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Insane - BtoB**

Ren felt anger surging within him.

He could feel that Masato was purposely avoiding him. He would spend all his time the library instead of coming back to their room. He would hang around Nanami or their other friends, but not with him. He even avoided sitting near him at lunch.

The blond wondered what had he done to upset him like this, but whenever he asked Masato about it, he will either ignore the questions or brush him off with a simple 'Nothing'.

Ren could feel himself going insane.

Masato had brought him pain and very soon, he was going to make him pay for what he had done to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Back - Infinite**

Ren stared at the ivory coloured wedding invitation that was lying on his desk.

He knew Masato was getting married today and yet, he didn't attend the wedding ceremony. He didn't have the heart to watch the one he loved walk down the aisle with another woman. It was too much for him to bear. While Otoya and the rest were at the wedding, he alone stayed at home, playing a song that he wrote for Masato on his saxophone.

He waited as he let his fingers wash over the keys of the instrument, playing the familiar melody with no effort at all, waiting for someone to tell him that Masato had run away from his wedding and to find him. He knew it was impossible, and yet he still waited.

"You know very well that two men can be together." Those were Masato's parting words to him when they broke up.

"Who cares about that? All I ever wanted is for you to come back to me."

Ren didn't even bother stopping the tears spilling from his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Just Be Friends - Generation of Miracles ver.**

The ground was littered with broken glasses and random bits of furniture and in the midst of all that mess, stood one Jinguji Ren who emerged from yet another fight with his lover, Masato.

Recently, they have been fighting over the smallest things, like whose turn was it to wash the laundry or do the shopping. Sometimes, their fights will almost get physical but thankfully so far, they hadn't cross that line yet. This time, Masato had run out from their apartment after their fight to god knows where.

As much as he disliked it, Ren couldn't help but question his own relationship with Masato.

Do other couples spend their time fighting every single day over the smallest issues like we do?

But every time he asked himself that question, the very same thought will come to his mind. Even though they're always fighting like cats and dogs, it never occurred to them break up with each other. Being just friends doesn't suit them, not at all.

Jinguji Ren sighed as started to clean the room. He still had to go after Masato, who was probably taking refuge in Ichi and Ikki's apartment downstairs. He knew his lover too well.

Although they frequently fought with other, Jinguji Ren still felt blessed that he can be with someone like Masato, someone who loved him despite his imperfections.

His wish has been granted.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Servant of Evil - Kagamine Twins**

He knew that Masato shouldn't treat others in such a way.

He knew those people wanted him dead, and also knew what Ren did was wrong.

He knew a lot of things, but still he continued staying at his side, protecting him and fulfilling his every will, even in a moment like this.

"Master, please change into these clothes and run. Run as far as you can and don't come back."

"What about you?! You know very well that you might die because of me."

The other man smiled gently as he crushed the blunette to his own body, encasing him in a vice tight hug. He knew he wouldn't survive, but the most important thing he had to do was to protect his beloved, even if it means losing his own life.

"Don't worry," He paused for a while before he continue, "I won't be going anywhere. I will come and find you after this, I promise you."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Missing You – 2ne1**

They were just childhood friend, nothing more.

He would always tell him how much he loved him in that teasing way of his, and the next thing you know, he will be off flirting with some random girl.

Who cared about that jerk anyway?

Let him fall into a drain somewhere, let him suffer under the rain, let him die for all he cared! No matter what he did, it is none of his business. He didn't care about him, and whatever that idiot does doesn't concern him at all.

Whenever the classes were over, he'd walk back to their shared dorm as quickly as possible. The moment he closed the door behind him, he'd lean back against the door, all the while trying to soothe the throbbing pain he felt in his chest.

_Actually, I do care..._


	10. Chapter 10

10. **Secret Black Vow - Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin**

He was an angel, and he was human.

Angels are forbidden from having any kind of relationship with humans, that was the rule. No matter how much he loved the angel, things just wouldn't work out for them. To make matters worst, they were both men.

To solve his problems, he made a deal with a witch, and got an apple from her. According to her, this apple could change one's gender.

He'd make him eat it of course, and change his beloved angel.

He would soon make his angel shout and cry under him, bound to him forever. Although he knew that it wasn't a right thing to do, but he wanted him, desperately. If it means keeping his beautiful angel from returning to the heavens and stay by his side, he'd do it, no matter what the price.

"Because I love you, Hijikawa Masato."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. I know it's extremely short but you can't write that much when you have only 4 minutes for each fic :)**


End file.
